This Invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to sunglasses worn by sportsmen and outdoors enthusiasts.
It is desirable that sunglasses be adjustable to conform closely to the particular anatomy of the wearer. The slant of the lens-supporting frame in relation to the vertical plane not only contributes to the comfort and stability of the eyeglass, but also to the amount of sunlight which may impinge upon the eye of the wearer through the gap between the top of the frame and the wearer's brow, or from underneath the lenses in the case of light reflected by snow, sand or water. Proper slanting also prevents dehydration of the eyes caused by the wind.
The principal and secondary objects of this invention are to provide a basic eyeglass unit which can be rapidly and comfortably fitted to the wearer. More specifically, this invention provides for the rapid adjustment of the vertical alignment of the lens frame in relation to the horizontal axes of the templepieces.
These and other objects are achieved by attaching each templepiece to the lens frame with a split hinge whereby the templepiece is connected to the lens frame by two pivotal devices whose relative position can be adjusted along the axis of the templepiece.